1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an external mirror, more particularly to a vehicular external mirror assembly having an electrically operated positioning device.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A car is usually provided with an external mirror mounted adjacent to a front door thereof to give a view of an area behind the car. The rear view area provided by this external mirror for the driver is narrow, so the driver often looks left and right to get a wider rear view. This external mirror may be manually foldable. This external mirror runs the risk of damage when the driver forgets to fold it.